A Run Gone Wrong
by Dr Dana Stowe's Sidekick
Summary: Lindsay only wanted to take Martha for a simple run. She never expected it to end like that. Inspired by LindsayBoxer's In The Line Of Fire, but it's Lindsay/Pete. R&R, please. My 2nd WMC fic. Enjoy!


**A/N: This story was inspired by LindsayBoxer's first story here at , In The Line Of Fire. Check it out. It's good. This one's for you, LindsayBoxer.**

Lindsay was in a great mood that morning. She had the day off, which hadn't happened in forever, Pete had just proposed on the beach the night before, and she'd just gotten word she'd make lieutenant soon. Pete was sleeping upstairs, so she decided to take Martha for a run. She clipped her leash on, grabbed her gun and headed out/ She was running along chatting to Martha as she always did when she heard the collie whimper.

"What's wrong, Mar?" she asked , stopping to examine her legs. However, as she bent down, she heard gunshots from around the corner. Finding nothing wrong with Martha's legs, she drew up with her other hand and ran toward the shots, finding Tom trying to fend off a shooter, Jacobi beside him.

"Lindsay," the shooter hissed., prompting her to square her shoulders, keeping her gun up.

Ton and Jacobi glanced over, and Lindsay shot them an "I'll explain later" look and handed Martha's leash to a uni. She knew that cold voice. It was Billy Harris, otherwise know as the Kiss Me Not Killer. "Billy, please, put the gun down. I'm here now, okay, and I don't want anyone hurt."

"I was a good boy, wasn't I, Lindsay? I never told anyone. I kept it all locked up tight," he whispered, his voice small and childlike, the gun shaking in his hand.

Lindsay glanced at Tom and Jacobi, not entirely buying it, and they both nodded as if to say, "Go with it, Linds." Her voice left her sounding as though she were a mother comforting her small son as she said, "Yeah, Billy, yeah, you were a very good boy, but you know what? It's all over now. Your dad isn't here anymore, remember? I was with you when you shot him. It's all over. You don't need to keep the secret now. Can you give me the gun?"

"You won't hurt me, will you?"

Lindsay glanced at the guys again, and they nodded the same way they had earlier. "No, I won't hurt you, Billy," she assured him. "Please, just give me the gun?"

"You'll take me somewhere safe where they won't hurt me?'

"Nobody will hurt you if you just give me the gun." She took it from him, but just as she was about to turn back to the guys, another shot rang out, forcing Lindsay to drop the gun and clutch at her chest as she fell to the ground.

**"Lindsay!" Tom and Jacobi cried out in unison,**

Lindsay coughed and let out several scared whimpers. "Tom, Warren, help me," she whispered. "I can't breathe very well." She glanced down and began to panic as she saw the blood flowering across her blouse. She began to cry a little. Tom and Jacobi dropped to her side, and Billy ran, afraid he'd be blamed.

"Shh, Boxer," Jacobi soothed. "I called an ambulance. They're coming."

"Warren," Lindsay started.

"Linds, save your strength," Tom cautioned. "Pete's gonna meet us at the hospital."

She coughed again. "Martha?" she whispered.

Martha bounded over, barking frantically as she licked her face. In the next

instant, it all went black as she passed out from the pain.

What seemed like hours later, Lindsay woke groggy and sore. "Hmm, what the hell happened?"

"You were shot, Kitten," Pete answered, climbing in beside her and holding her as gently as he could without hurting her. "The bullet missed your lung, but hit just under it on the left side, which was why you saw blood on your chest and couldn't breathe. You just came out of surgery."

"Pete, how'd you find me?" she asked, confused.

"Tom called me."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course, Lindsay."

"Where's- where's Martha?" she asked, panicking a little. "She- she was with me right before I passed out. She- she was licking me trying to- to keep me awake, but the- the pain was too much. She- she wasn't hit, was she?"

Pete smiled. This was just like Lindsay. She'd just been shot, and she was concerned about Martha. "Shh, shh, save your strength, Linds. Martha's safe. Rivera took her home, and the girls will be by tomorrow. They wanted to let you rest," he answered, shifting a bit.

"No, no. don't leave me," she pleaded, tears forming. She was still shaking a little.

"It's okay, Linds, it's okay. Don't cry."

"I just wanted to take Martha for a run," she whispered as the tears fell. "I never meant for this to happen. Please don't be mad at me."

"Shh, just rest on me." he said, figuring this out-of-character fear was just from the trauma of the shooting. "I'm not mad."

Lindsay forced a shuddering breath as she rested her head on his chest, crying herself to sleep quietly.


End file.
